Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers. Additionally, if these systems include intelligence, they are centrally controlled. Central control is not as flexible.
Today, most switches and sensors are hard-wired to operate a given set of lighting fixtures. This is a reliable and robust mechanism of turning on a set of light fixtures achieving a desired result, such as turning on the lights of a corridor. To achieve the same effect without hard-wiring most advanced lighting control fixtures of today must rely on some form of network communication. Network communication can be susceptible to interference and it can be a relatively complex task to manually configure the desired effect through a user interface.
It is desirable to have a lighting method, system and apparatus for intelligent control of distributed lighting that is not susceptible to the problems of network communications.